dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Nilia Pygmy
Nilia Pygmies were released on May 21, 2011, for Dragon Cave's 5th Anniversary. They were released alongside the Crimson Flare, Dark Myst, Misfit and Seawyrm pygmies. Like all pygmies, their eggs cannot be bitten by Vampire Dragons and they can only breed with other pygmies or Pumpkin Dragons. As of June 25, 2017, these dragons can produce Dusk Pygmies when bred to Crimson Flare Pygmies. Under the old Breed sort, these dragons sorted as "Pygmy-Nilia" on a user's scroll. As of August 14, 2016, they now sort using their Encyclopedia name. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This tiny egg is heavier than you expected." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It is very active and playful." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It is very active and playful. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Nilia Pygmies reside mostly in mountainous regions, tending to live in large flocks. They are a curious, hyperactive species; their curiosity often gets them into dangerous situations. Despite this, they are wary around other dragons and animals outside their species. They are naturally shy and seek their own kind for companionship. Once the trust of a Nilia dragon is earned though, they are highly loyal critters; sometimes to the point of being annoying." Sprite Artist(s) *Corteo (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry |adult = *Nilia dragons have very little magic, when they do there is a long rest before they are able to do it again, so it’s saved for the most dire need. *Capable of turning rock into bright and fiery gems, though they only do it rarely and only of their own free will. *Their warning sound is a shrill shriek, as if from a hawk. They communicate with a large variety of chirps. *Nilia adults are good parents. They watch closely and are very interactive with their offspring. *Adult temperaments depend on how they were raised; if badly raised they can be a handful. |habitat = *Mountains, right near the tree line. They love sunning themselves on large boulders. *Can sometimes be found in the lower forests surrounding mountains. *Nilia dragons live in large groups, of about twenty, within caves. |diet = *Small mammals such as rodents, birds. Love fish and will hunt often for it. To hunt fish they work together much as a dolphins would. *They rely more on speed then on stalking. *They also will search out vegetation to eat. *The vibrancy of the Nilia depends on the quality of their diet. }} Trivia *Prior to the October Sprite Update, this dragon did not have dimorphism. During the update, the female sprite got an additional update after feedback on the forums regarding the female's neck positioning. Additional Information on stalking. They have a huge weakness for apples and will do anything they can to get one, it’s one of the few fruits they will eat. Mating: Nilia dragons come together in the spring and fall in mass numbers to breed. Some breeding swarms have hundreds of dragons, but it is much more common to find them with sizes of around ninety. Their eggs are heavier than normal because of their thick shells which protect from falling rocks and avalanches. While still in the shell, baby Nilias develop beak like mouths, to break the egg shell, which they quickly lose as they grow. Wild Behavior: They are very wary of other dragon, and non dragon, species. They only truly trust their own species out of instinct and are more prone to flight than fight. They have an intense curiosity of anything foreign to them and will examine the object until they find something more interesting. They will then loose almost all interest in the previous object. Nilia dragons are diurnal. Tame Behavior and keeping: It is possible to earn the trust of a Nilia, but it is quite difficult. They are easily bribed by food and finding the right treats will quickly gain you favor in their eyes. If you manage to earn their trust they will clamor for your attention constantly. It is often suggested that dragon keepers keep more one, unless you want all your time taken up by these creatures. Nilia dragons hate being confined in small spaces and need plenty of space in which to live. Hatchling behavior: Hatchling Nilias are extremely active and even more curious than the adults. They are a handful to raise, getting into everything they shouldn’t. At about three days their beak like mouths will start to disappear, and by the time they grow wings, it is all but gone. Dimorphic Differences: Females are slightly bigger and heavier. Other their size, it is impossible to tell the gender from their looks. Personality wise male Nilias tend to be more clingy while female Nilias are more independent. Vocal: Their warning sound is a shrill shriek, as if from a hawk. They communicate with a large variety of chirps and are often mistaken for cats. Magic: Nilia dragons have very little magic. They can fire, but it takes about a week for them to be able to do it again, so they only use it in the most dire need. Their only magical ability is to turn rock into bright and fiery gems. They only do it rarely, and even then it does not always work. It is worthless to keep Nilias in order to gain the gems they create, as they will only do it of their own free will.|Corteo|(Forum Post)}} Category:Dragon Types Category:Pygmy Category:2011-05-21 5th Birthday release Category:Common Dragons Category:Corteo Category:Alpine Category:October 2015 - Sprite Update Category:No Elemental Affinity Category:Encyclopedia Entry